The Breaking Of Rules
by ShikibaOokamiDragonRider
Summary: Mello was sin and sex and the breaking of rules...exactly how Matt liked it. MXM LEMON READ AND REVIEW!


**Yeah…another MxM lemon. My first attempt at lemon actually, so you better review and tell me how much it sucks! JK plz don't say it sux its my first try. Advice is ok but if you flame I'll reign doom down upon your filthy head! (lol random invader zim moment). The text might be screwy in places cause my word program was fucking up.**

**Listening to: the album IF by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**line **

Flashing lights. Smoke twirling through the air, illuminated multi-colors. Music with bass loud enough to rattle teeth. Men in cages suspended from the ceiling, armed with whips and provocative dancing. And two men in a club, one moving like a panther on the dance floor, overshadowing the strippers without even taking off his necklace, the other doing himself in at the bar.

…

Matt drained the glass in a single gulp. he didn't know what he was drinking, and he really didn't care. So long as it got him drunk, what did it matter? He shook his head like a dog, trying to stop the room from spinning, to no avail. For the first time since he'd arrived, he scanned the dance floor with his bloodshot eyes. It revolved slowly, and Matt began to feel a little dizzy. There was no one interesting, he decided, and was about to turn back to the bar when…

The room

Stood

Still.

Matt's eyes widened. He found the one to go home with tonight.

…

Club Abazureon was the best joint Mello had been to in _ages_. It was dark, smoky, and the music was enjoyable. Even the transvestite behind the bar was nice. But Mello wasn't there to answer questions like "Can I get you something hon?'". He was there to cut loose, to burn bridges, to let the pounding bass of Animal I Have Become take all his care away. To escape the pressure of running the mafia. Not that they weren't there; he had a bodyguard at every entrance.

He was hot and he knew it. His leather clung to him in all the right places, and he knew how to dance X rated. He rolled his hips, arched his back, ran his hands up the inside of his thighs, splaying his fingers at his hips. The smoke writhed around him. People were staring—not only at his body, but also at the gun sticking halfway out of his crotch. Mostly at his body. He soaked up the attention like a cat basking in the sun. He licked his lips provocatively, locking eyes with a few admirers when…

He felt lips at his neck

And hands at his hips.

…

Alcohol made Matt bold, as proved by his sudden move. He inhaled the delicious scent of the blonde, nudged a few golden strands from Mello's neck, and as the urge over took him, he trailed his tongue from the blonde's collarbone to his ear, loving the feeling of goose bumps rising on Mello's skin. Mello felt Matt's alcohol laced breath against his ear, and shuddered inwardly. Perhaps this is what he had really been looking for? To be touched after so long of living as a loner? Mello clenched his fists, and a wild look overtook his eyes as he flung Matt to the floor and pointed his gun at the brunette's forehead. Almost immediately, several bodyguards converged around Mello in a protective circle, and two of them grabbed Matt by his elbows and dragged him into a semi upright position. He stared drunkenly down the barrel of Mello's gun, a strange combination of amusement and lust playing across his face. His skin prickled with the thrill of danger, and he smirked up at Mello, letting his eyes take in every inch of Mello's body, finally coming to rest on the gun.

"You going to kill me, beautiful? C'mon. you were asking for it."

Mello's lips curled into a half snarl half smirk.

"Prepare a car. I'm going to show this dog who he's dealing with."

…

The blonde's aura screamed murder, and half drunk patrons stumbled out of his way as he led his men towards the back entrance. The smoke curled around him, flashing from dark to red every other second from countless strobe lights. Matt was entranced by the way the colors shone off the leather clinging to his captor, and was almost disappointed when he was shoved roughly out into the cold night air. His face felt hot, yet the cold December air stung his cheeks. He could hear the frantic cries of at least three different couples fornicating in the hidden places of the back alley, but had no time to search for their sources before a leather gloved hand shoved him into a sleek black limo. The windows were tinted a deep black, and the interior was a luxurious, butter smooth black leather. Before he knew it, Matt found himself alone with Mello. Tunnel lights flashed past the windows as the car sped through the under ground. Mello relished the darkness, imagining it as a caress against him, a tender comfort of the night.

Matt eyed Mello from the corner of his eye, watching as his chest rose and fell with the quick rhythm of rapid shallow breathing. Without thinking, he closed the distance between them and pinned his captor to the seat, straddling him. Their breath mingled hotly, and for a moment Matt thought he'd won, when he noticed Mello lazily holding his pistol to Matt's temple. The limo slowed to a halt, and the driver opened their door, making no comment about their position.

"You've arrived."

…

Mello smirked inwardly as he climbed out of his limo. He had the brunette exactly where he wanted him, as proved by the scene in the car. The car sped off, leaving the two standing alone in front of an abandoned where-house. A cold wind whipped Mello's golden hair into his face, and a fan turned lazily in a creaking vent towards the roof of the building. Mello made his way towards an unlocked back entrance, making no attempt to check to see if Matt was following him; he knew he would. The door screamed its protest as it was turned on rusty hinges. The inside was dark, musty, and smelled of metal. Mello inhaled deeply before strutting towards a spot about 30 feet from the door. He knelt, and brushed dust from a square of cement floor , then stepped back, satisfied. There was a muffled click, then the floor swung down, revealing a staircase leading to a hidden basement. He crooked a finger, beckoning Matt to follow, then headed down into the dark.

Matt watched from behind as the blonde descended into the narrow crevice, loving the sway of his hips as he walked. He flicked the last remnants of his cigarette to the dusty concrete, and followed his captor down the dimly lit staircase and into the dark.

As soon as Matt reached the last step, the door in the floor swung shut with a resounding metallic clang. Mello noticed with satisfaction the clack that indicated that it had locked behind them. He had been here many times with different people, and knew the place as well as he knew the metallic contours of the gun tucked not so safely into his crotch.

Matt was blinded by the darkness. He could feel the tension vibrating in the air between them, and he liked it. The air here was different, reeking of the stale smells of blood, sex, and spray paint. It smelled like sin and the breaking of rules, and he couldn't wait do both of those things—hopefully with the blonde panther lurking in the dark. The thought made his heart race. This time it was his turn to feel

Lips at his neck

And hands at his hips.

"You dared to touch me…" the blonde whispered seductively into Matt's ear.

"Yes…" Matt breathed back.

"I want you…" his lips brushed Matt's jaw.

" Yes."

Mello ensnared Matt's lips in a bruising kiss, and bit him, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern when Matt gasped. His hands snaked up under Matt's shirt, and in the brief moment they gasped for air, he forced the shirt over Matt's head.

"And I will have that which I desire." He shoved Matt back roughly, and straddled him on the floor, grinding their hips together.

"Y-yes!"

Matt was over come by sensations. Mello was on him—kissing, feeling, grinding, licking, all sin and sex and the breaking of rules. The alcohol was singing in his bloodstream, and with every moment of Mello he reveled in, he could feel his arousal growing. His nerves were on fire. Mello's tongue licked his chest, finding a nipple and swirling over it. He dragged his teeth over it sensually. Matt cried out, his hands curling in Mello's silky locks. Their erections ground together, and Mello slid a hand along Matt's stomach, inching it lower until it rested a few inches above the brunette's throbbing cock. He forced Matt's jeans over his too-thin hips, letting his boxers be pulled down as well. Taking Matt's fully erect dick into his mouth, he swirled his tongue over it a few times, sensing pre-come leaking from it. Matt bucked his hips, begging Mello for more. Mello drew back teasingly, sending Matt a wild look.

"I'm going to take you, and you cannot stop me."

"Nya…_please…"_

Mello shoved his own painfully tight leather pants down, freeing his stifled member. Matt panted below him, his eyes clouded with lust and booze. Mello grabbed Matt's thighs, wrenching them apart. Matt felt a pressure against him, then a blinding, tearing pain. His vision went red, and he tightened out of reflex. Mello grunted.

"_Relax._"

"Ah…nng…move…"

Mello drew out of him, then plunged back in, increasing the rhythm until he had Matt writhing beneath him with every thrust as he struck Matt's pleasure spot again and again. The brunette mewled and gasped, his body moving around Mello in such interesting ways…Mello could feel his climax growing closer, and he almost screamed from the pleasure. His vision went white, and he came, spilling hotly into Matt.

"Ahhhn!"

Matt's dick throbbed, almost in time with each rough thrust into him from the blonde. He tilted his hips, adjusting himself to the intrusion. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide as stars sprung in his vision, and Mello pounded into his sweet spot. His lips parted in a half gasp, half scream, and his fingernails clinched into Mello's skin. His head fell back as he let himself revel in the ecstasy, and Mello took advantage of the situation, and planted a hicky on the brunette's neck, and seized Matt's cock at the same time and began to pump. Matt's eyes were glazed, and almost rolled as his mind struggled to take in everything at once. The hands, the mouth, the tongue, the pounding, the _pleasure_, the pain…screams fell from his lips with every breath he shuddered in, and he could see nothing but the whiteness that overtook his vision as he came hard onto Mello's hand. Mello smirked, and scraped his teeth across Matt's skin, nipping sharply at one of his nipples.

"Who do you belong to?" Mello whispered huskily into Matt's neck.

"_Haah…you…"_ Matt's voice was rough from screaming, and he was basking in the remnants of his orgasm.

"Mine to tease, mine to take. Understand?"

"_Yes…"_

Mello's lips ensnared Matt's once more, and they kissed passionately before Mello drew away, redressed, and headed for the stairs to the ground level.

"See you soon, Matt."

Matt's eyes widened.

He'd never said his name.

He stared at his lover's retreating figure in wonder. It couldn't be…

…_Mello?_


End file.
